The present invention relates to methods and systems for automatic prostate localization. More specifically, it is related to automatic prostate localization using random walker segmentation initialized via boosted classifiers.
Accurate prostate segmentation in MR imagery poses unique challenges. These challenges include large variations in prostate anatomy and disease, intensity inhomogeneities, and near-field artifacts mainly induced by endorectal (ER) coils which cause accuracy problems in including the peripheral zone (PZ) of the prostate within the overall segmentation.
Accordingly, novel and improved systems and methods in automatic prostate segmentation are required.